fc_memelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heronpaw
WIP, Don't edit.. HERON ♦Information♦ ♦BackStory♦ "They're beautiful, Dawn!" A tom exclaimed, he was a russian-blue with dark amber eyes. The ebony she-cat next to him purred, "Yes, Blue, they are." There was a black one, Willow, a white one, unnamed, and a black and white one, Snow. "Since you haven't named this white one yet, I'll name her Heron! She looks rather strong," Said Blue, then he nuzzled his mate, "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!" The kits mewed, their eyes shut tight, and the cackling sound of fire whispering in the distance. "Blue, is that fire?" The mates looked behind them, sure enough, it was a forestfire quickly coming towards them. They grabbed their kits and hid them in a stone cave, hoping it won't burn. But without any time to run, the fire burned them, as a few flames came into the cave, burning their sister, Willow. The two kits ran to the closest area, which was river, they jumped in. But before they passed out, they caught a good glance of each other, at least Heron did, Snow got a good sniff of her, right at that second, they knew they were sisters. The current brought Heron to a rogue camp. It was a small camp with only mud, rocks, sticks, and dead, withering trees. Heron opened her blue eyes, her pelt soaked and water flowing around her. "Ugh! You woke up.. I was about to kill you. Oh well, I can kill you concious," A blue she-cat hissed down at Heron, unsheathing her sharp, clean claws. A red tom appeared, seeing Heron then looking up at the she-cat, "Oh, Oasis dear, don't have all the fun-" His words broke off, a large tom appearing with jagged claws and ruffled brown fur. "Don't kill her, she can be useful," The tom hissed, Heron now standing and staring at the 3, more cats appearing. When they all showed up, there were around 20, well-fed, strong-looking cats, all with their claws unsheathed.' "Mushroom, Our leader, Please explain why we can't kill her and why she can be useful?"' A she-cat grunted to the brown tom. "She can hunt food, clean camp, and do our bidding. Crimson, Oasis, You'll take care of her, though all you need to do is make sure she doesn't die, since you two found her first," Mushroom replied cooly. "If she does die, of course, a death will come, not to you, but your family, if she's strong. If she's weak, she's dies. Simple." As it turned out, Heron was strong. She was never fed for her first and only moon there. She was almost drowned one day for refuses to show her strength, but luckily showed her strength that day by surviving. She was clawed every day to make sure she was still strong. One day, a flood broke through that camp, everyone but Mushroom, Heron, Oasis, and Crimson drowned. Mushroom, Crimson, and Oasis stayed in camp, however, Heron was brought by the current to Finchclan's territory. So was Snow, apparently, because Heron saw her. They were brought to Finchclan's camp by a Finchclan warrior and they both joined. ♦Appearance♦ Heron is a large, mainly alabaster she-cat with a long, semi-fluffy, alabaster tail. She has cobalt-tipped alabaster ears and strong legs. She has small, sharp claws and sapphire-colored eyes. She would be beautiful, if it wasn't for her scars. She has a long scar across her muzzle, a scar on her left leg, and a very small tear in her left ear. ♦Personality♦ Heron is strong, disobediant, and only trusts cats she has had at least 1 conversation with, knows their name, and cats she trusts dearly (Like her sister) trusts them/she knows their trustworthy. She tries to be social, though talks awkwardly, not knowing what to say after "hello". She climbs trees alot, by gripping onto a vine, climbing up, then flinging herself onto a branch. She likes sitting by a creek, fishing or just sitting, so she does it alot. ♦Family♦ ♦Friends♦ The friends listed are in no order & are friends of Heron's, so if Heron hasn't met you yet or doesn't trust you yet, don't expect to be on this list. ♦Skills♦ DEFENSE 8/10 OFFENCE 9/10 HUNTING 6/10 FISHING 6/10 LEADERSHIP 10/10 STAMINA 8/10 EMOTION CONTROL 5/10 TOLERANCE 6/10 PAIN TOLERANCE 9/10 JUMPING 5/10 CLIMBING 8/10 ♦Name Meaning♦ PREFIX Heron - For her large size, mainly white pelt, and tend to stay alone. SUFFIX (Warrior) Creek - For her tendency to fish in a creek or sit by a creek. ♦Gallery♦ Black_cat_and_white_cat,_both_lying_on_the_floor.jpg|Heronkit (Right) & Snowkit (Left) Beautiful-White-Turkish-Angora-Cat-Sitting.jpg|Heronfrost Heronfrost.png|Heron|Drawn By Me asfalt-lightdd.png|Heron, Drawn by me Category:OC Pages